


Under My Skin

by daltoneering



Series: Werewolves Verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Barebacking, Biting, D/s, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Soulmates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daltoneering/pseuds/daltoneering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt never expected the scrawny wolf who showed up on his doorstep to be so important to him. Now it's time to make their bond official.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under My Skin

They don’t go any further than kissing that first night. Kurt holds him close, caresses his skin that feels like it’s on fire. Blaine whines underneath him, hands scrabbling at Kurt’s bare back and tugging at his hair, but Kurt nips at his chin, hushing him, keeping him quiet. He pins Blaine’s hands to the bed beside his head, rests his weight on top of him, and Blaine relaxes into the submission, his desire and lust dying down to a glowing ember. Kurt kisses his ear, gently, and whispers again. _Mate_.

When he awakens the next morning, the bed beside him is empty but not cold. He rolls over, blinking in the bright white light streaming in through the window, and tugs the blanket up to his shoulder. Kurt is not in the room, but Blaine knows he’s not far. It’s almost like he can sense him.

The door opens and Kurt smiles at him, already dressed in a dark green vest and his usual hide leggings. He closes it gently beside him and sits in the bed next to Blaine.

“Good morning, beautiful,” he murmurs, threading his fingers into Blaine’s messy morning curls and leaning down to brush a kiss against his temple. “Did you sleep well?”

“ _Kurt_ ,” Blaine breathes, turning his head to catch his lips, pulling the bottom one between his own and releasing it with a soft hum. “So well.”

Kurt smiles. “I’m glad. And as much as I would love to crawl back under those covers and spend hours tasting your skin,” --Blaine’s breath hitches, shifting his legs under the covers-- “I’m afraid you need to get up. Winter is nearly here; there’s work to be done.”

Blaine whines, but eventually sits up, tucking his head against Kurt’s shoulder briefly and kissing the rough fabric of his vest. He feels so _right_ , being here with Kurt, and he doesn’t want to stop touching him. Him. His _mate_.

He smiles into Kurt’s arm and slides out of bed.

The day passes in a blur, helping to salt meat, chopping logs, fumbling around in the dark outhouses behind the hall for some more blankets to keep them warm in the cold weather. The pack has grown since last winter, Kurt has told him, with the arrival of Puck and Quinn’s second child, as well as himself.

At the mealtime, he curls up next to Kurt on the wide stool at the head of the table, attempting to scoop pottage onto his bread with one hand while clutching Kurt’s with the other. Kurt shakes his head fondly at him before standing up and banging his pitcher on the table.

The pack’s rowdy voices soon quieten down, and everyone turns to watch Kurt.

“Friends, family. I have an announcement to make.” He pauses and glances at Blaine with a smile. “I… have found my mate. Blaine.”

There’s a loud cheer, and Kurt pulls Blaine to his feet, wrapping an arm securely around his waist and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Blaine blushes, feels everyone’s gaze on him, but they’re all smiling, welcoming. He wonders how long they’ve been waiting for Kurt to have this day.

 

*

 

It’s not until the following day that Kurt finally talks to his father about it.

Burt is not a busy man, having handed down the post of Alpha to Kurt after his severe illness, but he likes to keep himself occupied, often helping Carole with her mending, playing knucklebones with some of the other older men in the pack, carpenting and whittling. When Kurt knocks on the door to their little private wing of the hall, he’s busy hammering an old metal plate back into shape.

“Son,” he greets him warmly, putting down the plate with a clang and standing up to hug Kurt. “Heard your announcement at supper last night. Congratulations. Got to say though, I’m not all that surprised.”

“You’re… not?” Kurt’s a little confused--his father had always been clear with his rules about Kurt and boys, even though most had never been needed. He expected him to be more concerned about his son having a mate.

“Nah, of course not. That boy’s been hanging around you like a lost puppy since you first brought him inside. And don’t tell me you haven’t been pining after him too, I know you.”

“Oh--um, I--”

“C’mon, kid, it’s fine. I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks.” Kurt smiles at his father, hugging him again before lowering himself down into a chair. “Can I ask you a question, though?”

“Of course you can, Kurt. I’ll do my best to answer.”

“Oh, God, okay. This might be slightly awkward.”

Burt nods, shifting a little in his seat, folding his hands across his stomach. “We got through The Talk together, we’re fine.”

“Yes, I--well, the thing is, I know that Blaine is my mate. I can feel it in my flesh and my soul, and I know he does too. Our wolves feel it. That’s not the problem.”

“So what is?”

“Rachel told me that there’s more to a mate than just--a connection. She said… it’s emotional, yes, but it’s physical, too. Called, um, claiming.”

Burt smiles and reaches over to pat Kurt’s knee. “Well, son, if you wanted another Talk, you got it.”

 

*

 

Blaine pats the last drop of water from his cheek with a cloth and sets it down next to his new razor on the little wash stand. He checks his smooth cheeks in the well-polished metal, just tilting his head to the side to see his jaw when a blur appears behind him and two warm hands slide around his bare waist.

“Good evening.” Kurt’s voice is low and hot in his ear, fingers sliding over his hips and pressing into his stomach, pulling him back into his warm body. “Don’t you clean up nicely.”

Blaine blushes and ducks his head, resting his hands over Kurt’s and giggling when he feels the soft press of lips at the base of his neck. “Now that you’re all freshened up, why don’t you come and join me in bed?”

Blaine turns round slowly, wrapping his fingers around Kurt’s biceps, relishing the feeling or their bare chests touching each other. He pecks Kurt on the lips, then again, and suddenly he’s being dragged backwards, landing on top of Kurt with an _oompf_ and crawling properly onto the bed to straddle him.

He’s just leaning down to kiss that delicious piece of skin where Kurt’s neck meets his shoulder when suddenly he’s being flipped, landing on his back with his legs dangling off the side of the bed and Kurt grinning down at him. “Gotcha,” Kurt whispers, before leaning down to kiss him properly.

They kiss for what seems like hours, his wolf frantic inside, and Blaine doesn’t know if it wants to be released or wants to keep kissing or wants… more. He groans as Kurt licks down his chest, hair flopping over his forehead and sweat dripping down his temple, restless and too hot, too much--

Kurt reaches the waistline of his pants, pausing for a second before nosing along the leather, breathing hot and _right there_. Blaine whines, tries his best to keep his hips from bucking up, but he knows that he’s on the edge and anything Kurt could do right now might make him--

“Kurt, stop, wait--”

Kurt is off him in an instant, sitting back on his knees at the end of the bed, chest heaving and sweaty and expression concerned. “Are you okay? Was that too much?”

“No, it’s just…” Blaine gestures for Kurt to move, and he crawls up the bed and settles down at Blaine’s side. Blaine immediately wraps an arm around his waist and kisses his jaw. “If you hadn’t stopped I was going to… you know.” He tilts his hips forward, pressing against Kurt’s, and immediately shifts them back again when he feels how Kurt is in the same dilemma.

“Oh,” says Kurt, smiling. “I see.” He runs a finger slowly down Blaine’s arm, sending shivers over his skin, and threads their fingers together. “Actually, that was something I wanted to talk to you about.”

“It… was?”

“Mm. Blaine, you’re my mate.”

“I know,” Blaine whispers, snuggling in closer and kissing the top of Kurt’s chest. “I am.”

“You are. But--it’s not that simple.”

“What? How?”

“Blaine, we--as mates, our souls were made for each other before we were even born. A lot of wolves don’t even have life mates like we do. We’re lucky that way. But what it means is that there’s a connection between us, there has been since before we even met, that is unlike any other connection between two people.”

“Okay. So we’re like, soulmates.”

“Yes. We were made for each other. When we kissed, a couple of nights ago, the bond between us was--awoken, I suppose. It had laid dormant for years, but that one kiss… you felt like there were sparks between us, right?”

“Yeah. It was like magic.”

“Exactly. We started our journey towards becoming bonded mates.”

“Journey?”

“Just kissing… isn’t quite the whole deal. Our bond can’t be broken, but it can still be weakened. At least until I--take you.”

Blaine’s breath stops for a second, heat shooting down his spine. “You mean…?”

“Yes. Sleep with you. Take you.” Kurt rolls over so he’s on top of Blaine, pressing their crotches together and breathing in his ear. “ _Fuck you_.”

“ _Kurt_ ,” Blaine whines, hips surging up uncontrollably, hands tight around Kurt’s back as he writhes on the bed. Kurt laughs softly, biting down on his neck and Blaine can feel his wolf _whimpering_ , in submission and delight and arousal.

“But,” says Kurt, suddenly lifting his body up, hovering above him with a smirk on his face. “We have to wait until the full moon.”

“What?” gasps Blaine. “No no no I want you _now_ Kurt, _please_ , I need you--”

“Blaine.” Kurt’s voice is sharp suddenly, commanding. His alpha voice. Blaine whines. “We have to wait because it’s when our wolves are most alert, when the alpha-omega bond will be strongest. It’s three weeks, Blaine. You can wait till then, can’t you?”

 

*

 

Three weeks. Three weeks of _torture_.

Blaine wakes up, once again, with a raging boner. Kurt is still asleep pressed up against his side, and he knows from experience that he won’t offer him any help or relief, so he presses a quick kiss to Kurt’s forehead before shuffling out of bed and towards his old, empty bedroom. That’s all he really uses the room for anymore.

Kurt’s just waking up when he returns, and Blaine makes a point of washing and shaving shirtless and right in Kurt’s line of sight. The moon is gone, today, and he feels little of his wolf--which in turn leaves room for the beautiful confirmation that the human Blaine desires Kurt just as much as the wolf, if not more.

Blaine stretches, still facing away from Kurt, doing his best to show off his back and shoulder muscles. He smoothes down his hair and turns round to wink at his mate. Kurt pouts at him.

“Turn back around. Was looking at your ass.”

Blaine giggles and makes a show of walking back onto the bed and jumping on top of him.

 

*

 

Kurt wakes up spooning Blaine and rutting against the small of his back. He nearly comes, but Blaine rolls away just in time, teasingly shaking his head and threading their fingers together on the pillow.

 

*

 

They go out for a walk in the woods--in their human form--hands swinging between them and footsteps crisp in the snow. Kurt pushes Blaine up against a stark tree trunk and kisses him until he’s dizzy, then happily starts walking away, leaving Blaine panting and willing away his arousal.

 

*

 

They don’t sleep naked together again since that morning in the hall after the first moon, but if Kurt wears his thinnest pair of leggings to bed, it’s not on purpose. Not really. And he gets too hot otherwise with Blaine’s furnace of a body pressed up against his.

 

*

 

The moon is waxing again. They change and go hunting for anything that isn’t hibernating yet, chasing a small deer for two hours until it darts between the twisted roots of a tree and they give up and run to the lake instead. The water is freezing, but Blaine transforms back into his human form anyway, swimming over to Kurt and pressing their naked chests together, treading water and staring into his eyes, so blue against the cold white background surrounding them.

They come close, then. Not too close, but close enough that when Kurt pulls back from their heated kiss, he immediately transforms and starts off towards home.

 

*

 

It’s the morning of the night of the full moon. Blaine feels like his body is on fire. Every time he sees Kurt, he has to stop himself from dropping to the floor in front of him, clawing his clothes off, baring himself like the prize dish at a great feast. He can see the hunger and want in Kurt’s eyes, can feel it when their skin brushes and fingers touch. He’s taken to sleeping in his old room again, because in his current state, and with his wolf so ready to take complete control of his actions, he can’t trust himself sharing a bed with his mate.

As the morning sun rises, Rachel comes in with a large fluffy blanket and a bottle of sweet smelling lotion. Blaine is already up, pacing the room restlessly, trying to soothe the strange heat that’s pricking under his skin and along his spine.

“Kurt told me what was happening today,” she says, barely containing her smile. “He asked me to help you get ready. I’ve filled a bath in my bedroom; I hope that’s okay.”

Blaine nods, because he feels like if he tries to say anything right now all that will come out will be a grunt.

He likes Rachel. She’s friendly, and from the small amount of time he’s spent with her, a little overbearing, but she reminds him of his brother. He hasn’t seen him since before he was bitten, but he’s glad he wasn’t there to suffer the same fate as his parents.

Rachel turns away as he undresses and lowers himself into the steaming water. It’s an incredible feeling, soothing him instantly, and he tips his head back and sighs. “Thank you so much.”

Rachel smiles at him and hands him the bottle of lotion. “Here,” she says. “I traded three deer hides for this the last time we visited the town. I was saving it for a special occasion, and I think I’ve found it.”

“What--Rachel, I can’t--”

“Blaine, please. Take it. I insist.”

Blaine hesitantly takes the bottle from her, uncorking the lid and holding it up to his nose to sniff. He tips a little into his hand and starts rubbing it onto his shoulders.

“Are you nervous?” she asks softly. Blaine nods. “I was too,” she continues. “When I claimed Finn. You have reason to be, it’s intense, but… amazing. I never thought I could feel that way."

She squeezes some of the lotion into her palm and starts massaging it into his hair. Blaine lets himself drift, comforted by the assured press of Rachel’s fingers, eyes slipping shut and mind wandering.

He feels so much for Kurt already, he doesn’t know how he can fit any more emotion inside him. He’s nervous, yes, but excited, his body thrumming, his wolf pacing. He had fallen to his knees when Kurt had come in to dinner yesterday, and hadn’t got up again until nightfall, when he had taken a lone run in the woods, finding brief comfort in the shape of his wolf.

Rachel pours hot water from a jug over his hair, washing out the lotion and rubbing his scalp. She sets the jug down on the floor and stands up. “You finish up. I’m going to run down to the kitchen. You’ll need a hearty meal beforehand.” She blushes and leaves the room.

Blaine washes himself everywhere, every nook and cranny, and when he finally gets out of the bath and wraps himself in the fluffy blanket he can smell the sweet lotion on his skin, a deep scent that eases his agitated brain. Rachel returns with a fresh pair of leggings tucked under her arm and a large tray laden with pork, turnips, leek stew and bread. Blaine sits at the table in her room and eats it slowly. He’s hungry, but he doesn’t want to overstuff himself before what’s coming next.

When he’s done, Rachel stands him in the middle of the room and “fixes his hair,” tugging at it with a small comb and rubbing in some kind of oil, leaving it soft and curly. She clasps her hands over her chin and grins at him. “You look amazing,” she says. “Kurt is not going to be able to keep his hands off you.”

“Do you know when…”

“This afternoon, when we’re all out on the hunt. It’s the last one before the winter blizzards start. We’ll be out till tomorrow morning."

Blaine’s stomach does a funny twist and he nods. Rachel squeals and pecks him on the forehead, then ushers him over to the door and escorts him back to his room. “Sit tight,” she says. “I’ll come and get you soon.”

 

*

 

Kurt is _freaking out._  

He’s ready. Physically, he’s ready. His body can’t take this any longer, and nor can his wolf. If he doesn’t take Blaine right now and make him submit and whimper and come and make him _his_ , he feels like he might burst out of his skin.

His room is set. There are candles on the nightstands and the window frame, the curtains on his bed drawn back and carefully tied out of the way, the bed itself covered with extra blankets and pillows, sprinkled lightly with some scented oil. He’s tried to make it as romantic as possible, but he knows that those candles are likely to get pushed over and the pillows kicked off the bed. Still. It’s the thought that counts.

Inside, he is strung like a thread. If this goes wrong--if he messes up, if he doesn’t drag it out long enough or if he overdoes it too much--he could damage the bond. Not break it, of course, a bond like theirs can’t be broken, but hurt it. Enough to take months to heal.

He hasn’t told any of this to Blaine. He knows how easily Blaine freaks out, and he can’t risk that. No, his father has told him to trust himself, that he can do this. Deep down he knows he can, but on the surface, anxiety is gnawing his calm exterior away little by little until he feels like he might explode.

There’s a quiet knock on the door. Rachel. That means it’s time. He stands up straight, runs a hand over his face, and checks himself one last time in the polished metal mirror. Then he goes to open the door.

Rachel fades from his thoughts immediately as his eyes fall on Blaine. His beautiful, beautiful mate, standing there with his hands clasped around his bare chest, head ducked but eyes wide. Kurt’s breath catches. He hasn’t seen him for an entire day, and he needs him _here_ , now.

“Thank you, Rachel,” he manages to breathe out. “Blaine.”

Rachel nods and is quick to hurry off down the corridor.

“Hi.”

“Hey.” Kurt smiles. Seeing Blaine has set his skin alight, yes, but it’s also puts his mind at ease a little. He holds out his hand, palm up. “Shall we?”

Blaine nods, and slips his hands into his.

“We shall.”

 

*

 

Blaine barely has time to take in the candles and atmosphere of Kurt’s room before he’s yanked inside the door, pushed back against it as it slams shut. Kurt’s mouth is on his instantly, sucking, kissing, licking, strong hands tight on his bare sides pushing him up the door. He wraps a leg around Kurt’s waist, and Kurt nearly _growls_ , so he hoists the other one up too, all his weight supported by Kurt and the door. He digs his fingers into the thin fabric of Kurt’s vest, dipping them under the collar at the back of his neck then back up into his hair. Kurt groans, and pulls him away from the door, spinning around and carrying him over to the bed.

“Oh,” says Blaine as he lands on his back, Kurt’s eyes above him blazing with desire. “That was--”

“Blaine, I have to warn you. I’m going to be rough. I have to be. If you don’t want this, please tell me now so we can stop before I do anything worse.”

Blaine reaches up and strokes a hand down Kurt’s cheek. “You can do whatever you want to me,” he says softly.

“Blaine--I--I can’t hurt you. Look. Let’s decide on a word, okay, and if either of us needs to stop because it gets too much, we just say it, and we have to stop. Okay?”

“Stonecroft. The village where I grew up.”

“Okay. Stonecroft it is.”

“Then on with the show,” whispers Blaine.

Kurt lunges down at him, kissing and licking all over his jaw and neck, nipping and growling, and Blaine melts, sinking into the feeling of being owned, being looked after, being _Kurt’s_.

Kurt shoves him up the bed until he’s lying back against the mound of pillows, legs spread open and hands grabbing at the blankets. Kurt settles himself between his legs and buries his face in his neck, breathing in deeply and panting onto Blaine’s chest. “God, you smell amazing,” he gasps, licking over Blaine’s shoulder. “Wanna--ngh--gonna--”

He sits up and yanks off his shirt, tossing it into the far corner of the room, and looking down at Blaine with dark eyes as his fingers toy with the laces of his leggings. Blaine sits up and settles his hands over Kurt’s. “Let me,” he breathes.

He undoes the laces slowly, not breaking eye contact until they’re all tugged loose. He tucks his fingers into the waistband of Kurt’s pants, and drags them down his hips as far as he can. He glances down, and feels his face flush at the purpling head of Kurt’s cock sticking out through the flap, hard and angry. He bites his lip, eager to taste, and keeps pulling as Kurt shifts so that he can get them all the way off his legs. Finally his mate is naked in front of him, chest heaving, eyes almost black with arousal.

Kurt grabs the wrist that Blaine had been moving towards his cock and shakes his head. “Now you,” he says.

Blaine takes a deep breath and starts to undo his pants, aware of Kurt’s eyes on him. They’ve seen each other naked before, yes, but briefly, and never in a setting like this. He pulls out the last lace and starts to slide them off, smiling at Kurt’s gasp when his cock bounces up onto his belly.

He throws his pants across the room and lays back against the pillows, tipping his head back and baring his throat. Kurt whines, and suddenly there are hands pinning his wrists above his head, a mouth attacking his neck, and--oh God, Kurt’s cock is rutting right against his, pressing his hips into the mattress, thrusting and leaking precome onto his belly. He gasps, eyes slipping shut, and moan of pleasure escaping his lips.

“Fuck, Blaine,” Kurt pants against his skin, lifting his head up and pressing kiss after kiss to his lips. “Been wanting to do this for so long. Since I first met you.”

Blaine whines and nods, because he’s not capable of much coherent thought right now, not with Kurt’s dick right against his, hot and heavy. “Pl--please--”

“Gonna make you come,” Kurt breathes. “Gonna make you come, then I’m gonna fuck you and make you come again. Gonna come inside you too, God, _Blaine_.”

Kurt tightens his grip on his wrists and sits up a little, changing the angle of their hips, so that with every thrust he catches the head of Blaine’s cock with his, rubbing the precome together on his stomach. It’s too fast, too much, and Blaine can feel the heat washing over him building up, gasping for air, until Kurt transfers his wrists into one hand and strokes his cock quickly with the other. “Come for me, Blaine. Come on.”

Blaine whines and releases over Kurt’s hand, splattering his stomach and Kurt’s cock. He drops his head back against the pillow, eyes closed, only vaguely aware of Kurt shifting above him and releasing his wrists.

Kurt gives him a little while to float before he’s pawing at Blaine’s waist, kissing at his cheeks and forehead. “Turn over,” he whispers, “easier this way.”

Blaine rolls over onto his stomach, tucking a pillow under himself and trusting his mate to know what he’s doing.

 

*

 

So far, so good. Kurt leans down and presses and sloppy kiss to Blaine’s shoulder bone, desperate to get on and fuck him and take him, but he knows that Blaine needs care and time too. He lifts Blaine’s hips and slides a pillow underneath, sliding a hand down Blaine’s sweaty side and kneeling behind him. He reaches down, spreading his cheeks, face burning and body shaking at the sweet brown pucker hiding there. His wolf gnarls, and he’s suddenly leaning down, kissing and licking over Blaine’s ass cheeks, sucking his way down his crack until his lips rest over his entrance.

“Oh God, Kurt, fuck--”

Kurt smiles and licks up his crack all the way from his balls to his sacrum. Blaine whines, hips already bucking into the bed, and Kurt dives right in, kissing and sucking at his pucker. His wolf is going wild; he smells so good down here, where his scent is strongest, like earth and sex and sweat. He points his tongue and prods at Blaine’s entrance, just a little, just teasing. Blaine is crying out into the pillow above him, and Kurt has to hold an arm over his waist to stop his hips from wiggling out of control.

“You taste delicious,” he says when he re-emerges, leaning over Blaine and sucking on the top of his ear. “Gonna fuck you now.”

A flutter of butterflies has started in his stomach, but he ignores it, giving over instead to his instincts and beast inside.

He reaches over and grabs the jar of oil from the nightstand, setting it carefully on the mattress and dipping a couple of fingers in. He leans down and kisses the back of Blaine’s neck once more before trailing his fingers down his crack, rubbing over his entrance a couple of times before slowly working one in.

Blaine whimpers as he works him open, hair wet with sweat and fingers gripped tight in the blankets. Kurt makes quick work of it, making sure Blaine is ready but still eager to finally do what he has wanted for so long.

“You okay?” he whispers quietly as he lines himself up.

“Mm,” is Blaine’s answer, nodding his head against the pillow and stretching back a hand to twine his fingers with Kurt’s. Kurt pulls them up to his mouth and kisses them, then slowly starts to push in.

He strains to restrain himself. Blaine is hot and tight and _perfect_ , his fat cheeks splitting around Kurt’s cock as he sinks in. He bottoms out, waiting, brushing a hand up and down Blaine’s back, and when Blaine nods again he finally starts moving.

It’s amazing. He feels it all down his spine, in his skin, in his heart. Blaine is his mate. He kneels up, tugging Blaine up with him, and lets his wolf take over.

It’s fast and rough, Blaine rocking backwards and forwards on his knees with cries of pleasure, his cock hanging heavy and dripping precome onto the bed below. He keeps getting pushed up the bed, hands shoving off pillows and blankets as he tries to find a grip on something, but Kurt keeps up the pace until Blaine is gripping onto the headboard, knuckles white, muscles in his back and shoulders bulging.

Kurt growls and bends over to bite him, hard, at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Blaine moans, hands slipping from the headboard as he drops flat on the bed, Kurt practically lying on top of him, still fucking his cock in and out and hard and fast as he can. His veins feel like they are on fire, every point of contact with Blaine a spark, every breath wind to fuel the flames. He wraps his arms around Blaine’s chest and in one move pulls him up onto his lap, sitting back on his knees, lifting and bouncing Blaine on his cock.

“Ride me,” he growls, and Blaine obliges, a hand reaching around the back of Kurt’s head and latching into his hair, twisting around so that he can kiss him. Kurt pulls on his lips at the awkward angle, hands squeezing at his waist, running over his thick thighs, playing with his nipples.

“Fuck--fuck--Kurt--I’m close--”

“Spit,” orders Kurt, holding his hand in front of Blaine’s mouth. He grabs his cock with his wet hand, using the saliva to make it go quicker, smoother, and Blaine whines, dropping his head as sweat drips off his nose and down his chest.

“When I tell you,” grunts Kurt, sitting up further to get a better angle, lifting Blaine a bit so that he can fuck him from below. He keeps the pace up, keeps stroking, until he’s sure that if he goes on any longer Blaine will keel over and come without any warning.

“Okay, baby, you can let go.” Blaine whines, and Kurt bites at his neck again, keeping him close. “ _Mine_ ,” he growls. “You’re mine.”

That seems to do it, and Blaine shudders in his arms, eyes squeezed tight and hand tight on Kurt’s thigh as he comes. Kurt is suddenly struck by a weird rush of power, and he tips them forward, flattening Blaine onto his stomach and pinning him down, barely able to keep his hips churning as the vision of a moon flashes in front of his eyes. He feels like he’s in the wolf’s head, even though he knows he’s in his own human body, and it’s like he loses all sense of himself. He snaps, growling and snarling, heaving Blaine’s body against himself and fucking him rougher than even before. Blaine howls, whether in pain or delight he doesn’t know, but he knows that he is dangerously close to changing and he can’t do that when his cock is still inside his mate’s ass.

Suddenly something snaps, and he’s panting, gasping for breath, still clutching Blaine to him, body awash with arousal. He bucks his hips only a couple more times and then he’s coming, pushing deep inside Blaine’s ass, and the only thing he can think is _mine mine mine mine mine_.

 

*

 

He comes to after a short time. Kurt is flat on his back next to him, eyes closed, but Blaine--knows he’s not asleep somehow, like he can feel it. He rolls over to face him. His ass is sore, but in a good way, one that will remind him of this amazing night for a while. 

“Kurt?” he murmurs.

Kurt’s eyes flicker open, and he turns to look at Blaine, a soft smile on his lips. “I love you.”

Blaine gapes for a bit, but is then struck by the meaning of what Kurt just said, and gently settles a hand on his neck. “I love you too. Mate.”

“Mmmh,” hums Kurt happily, skin so beautiful in the light from the candles as they gutter low. “Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you? I know I was rough.”

“It was perfect,” Blaine is quick to reassure him. “Incredible, actually. I loved it. And yes, I’m fine.”

“Good.” Kurt pulls on Blaine’s arm under they are lying on their sides, wrapped around each other, noses nearly touching. “It worked,” he whispers. “I claimed you. Our bond is official.”

Blaine grins and kisses him slowly. “Here’s to forever,” he says.


End file.
